


Bittersweet

by kvtwrites



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Doppelcest, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Oral Sex, Season 2, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvtwrites/pseuds/kvtwrites
Summary: "I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same."
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. When You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season two. It's basically if Elena was the first one that Katherine visited after escaping the tomb.
> 
> Hi friends, I wanted to write this pair. One-shots are fun but I think I might continue this as a full story.  
> Please let me know if I should or not, I would definitely update it weekly. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Elena had just finished her nightly routine as she was now getting ready for bed. She opened her bathroom door and attempted to make her way to her bed before seeing that someone had beat her there. Katherine was sitting there, legs crossed and was obviously waiting for Elena to notice her presence. “Katherine.” Elena backed away a little but still kept her posture. “Hello, Elena.”

Elena stood there, not knowing what to do. Her phone wasn’t with her so she couldn’t call Stefan or Damon. “How did you get out of the tomb?” Elena asked, trying to seem intimidating but failing. Katherine stood up and started prancing around Elena’s room, looking at her belongings. She located her dresser and opened the first drawer. “I tricked Damon into stabbing Elijah and the compulsion broke.” she told as she lifted up one of Elena’s panties in the air, inspecting it.

Elena swallowed and stayed where she was. “Could this fit me? We literally have the same body, it’s cute.” Katherine looked at Elena to see if she would crack a smile. Then she remembered she killed her best friend and tortured her brother, so it would be odd if the girl laughed at one of her jokes. Elena crossed her arms and huffed.

“Why are you here, Katherine?” Katherine put away the piece of underwear and closed the drawer. She walked over to Elena, and came up to her face. Elena was now shaking, but tried to stay calm while maintaining eye contact with the vampire. Katherine let out a breath, “I wanted to say, thank you.” Elena tilted her head in confusion. “For the family book.” she finished her sentence after acknowledging the girl’s dazed state. “Oh, yeah. It’s okay. It’s yours anyway and you deserve to own it.” Elena looked down at her feet, she was expecting to be put in a chokehold or remotely that. “That’s all.” Katherine returned to her usual attitude.

“I’m sorry about your family.” Elena looked up, for some reason she wanted to explore this side of Katherine further. “We don’t have to do this.” Katherine rolled her eyes and acted tough. “Do what?” “You know, talk about our feelings or whatever” The vampire seemed to have had a point, there was no need for Elena and her to be friends. Although, there was something there. Was it potential?

Elena hesitated but continued as she put her hand up to Katherine’s cheek. “I think you’re misunderstood.” Katherine didn’t say a thing or move but just listened to her. “When you told me your story and about your family, it changed my perspective on you.” Elena caught herself rubbing Katherine’s cheek and embracing it. She quickly lowered her hand. “Sorry.” she shook her head. The vampire leaned in slowly and their foreheads were touching. They looked into each other’s eyes and caressed each other’s vision. Breathing in each other’s face, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Elena tried to look down again but she couldn’t detach her eyes from Katherine’s. “I have to get to sleep.” Katherine placed her hands on Elena’s waist and started to back her up against the bathroom door. As the girl’s back hit the door, she gasped. Katherine moved her head and now rested it in Elena’s neck. She traced her lips between the start of her neck and her collarbone. Elena’s mouth hung open but she didn’t fight it.

Katherine moved her lips down to Elena’s cleavage. She was wearing a camisole top. Elena looked down and didn’t say a word, but wanted to watch Katherine. The vampire kissed her breasts in a very erotic way. Katherine gripped harder onto Elena’s waist to apply more pressure. This tactic worked as Elena squeezed her legs together, responding. After doing this for a couple minutes, Katherine got off of her. She held out a hand to Elena. “You said you had to sleep, right?”

The girl slowly put her hand into Katherine’s as she was led to her own bed. Katherine pushed her onto the bed, dropping the gentle act. She became carnal for Elena. The vampire was above Elena, dominating her. She forced the girl’s pajama bottoms off and threw them to the side. Katherine kissed right above her panties and made Elena clench her stomach while gripping onto her bedsheets.

Katherine used her teeth to pull down her panties while looking straight into Elena’s eyes. Elena panted. Katherine went to Elena’s pussy and buried her mouth into it. The girl let out a loud moan. It had been building up for a while. Katherine lapped her tongue at Elena’s clit as she bucked her hips up against the vampire’s mouth.

Elena threw her head back and didn’t know what to grab on anymore as the sheets were crumpled up. She decided to grab onto Katherine’s hair and pull on it. Katherine kept working at Elena’s clit while alternating between kissing her inner thighs as well. As she was kissing her right thigh, she grazed her fangs along the skin. Elena pulled on Katherine’s hair and then felt the vampire’s fangs pierce into her.

The way Katherine fed on her was both passionate and lustful. Elena moaned in pain and ecstasy. She kept yanking at Katherine’s hair. “I’m getting a little dizzy” the girl managed to let out these words in short breaths.

Katherine drew back her fangs and returned to Elena’s pussy. Before even licking, Elena orgasmed just from the sight of her own blood around Katherine’s lips. The vampire licked her lips and looked up at her. Elena was terribly weak from finishing and blood loss. Katherine bit into her wrist and pressed it against Elena’s mouth. She grabbed her arm and fed off of her eagerly.

When she dropped her arm, they both exchanged the same look.

They went in at the same time, kissing each other profoundly.

**_Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it._ **


	2. If You Like It Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,  
> Decided to turn this into a full story. Everything is to be determined. I wrote down that there would be five chapters but that's merely an estimate and will most likely change along the way.
> 
> I hope this isn't too angsty..

Elena had been woken up by her alarm clock. She reached her hand to turn it off and her hand met with a note set on top of it. She grabbed it to investigate it but then all of the memories from last night came back to her.“No, no.” Elena anxiously pulled her comforter off of her and there were marks all over her body. It seemed that they were not visible last night due to the amount of bliss.

The girl didn’t bother to read the note and left it on her side table. She got up, and went straight to her bathroom to wash her face. She did while she kept mumbling to herself. ‘Why’ and 'No’ were her most common remarks. Elena looked into the mirror, revolted at herself. She looked over to her shower, they had done it not once last night but twice. The second time was to “clean up” as quoted by Katherine.

Katherine. The name stirred Elena up in ways that she didn’t like. She didn’t understand why she would let the vampire do such a thing to her. This was not like Elena, she was sweet and innocent. She also had just broken up with Stefan three days ago. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy. If they found out about this, Elena wouldn’t even be able to live with the shame of it.

Elena had spent a half hour, rethinking her actions that she had forgotten it was time for school. She was 17 years old. There was something so twisted about Katherine taking advantage of her at such a young age. Even though she was 17 years old as well in human years, it felt worse when it was Katherine than when it was Stefan.

When Elena got to school, she had seen Caroline and Bonnie waiting for her at the lockers. “Elena, you’re late.” Caroline lectured her. “After all of the Rose and Trevor stuff, we’re worried someone else might be looking for you.” Bonnie added. “Guys, I’m fine. I just woke up late and I was tired last night.” The girls nodded and bought Elena’s excuse.

“Also, Katherine’s out of the tomb.” Bonnie said uneasily. Elena’s body shuddered when she heard the name come out of her mouth. It felt like an illicit term. “She helped us and everything, though. Would she come for me?” Had Elena just defended Katherine? She didn’t seem to notice the words that came out of her mouth. Caroline didn’t think much of what Elena said as she answered her question. “She might. She’s unpredictable. You shouldn’t trust her, Elena.”

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement to Caroline’s statement. Elena somehow didn’t feel influenced by it. She thought otherwise of the situation. She didn’t exactly trust Katherine, but she understood her. Elena had felt a connection to her, like she related to her in some way.

The bell rang and the girls all separated, heading to their classes. Elena turned into the bathroom before class as they had a four minute intermission.

After leaving, the hall was empty and the bell was about to ring once more to declare the start of the period. She was on her way to class and the only sound she heard were her boots clicking as she made each step.

Elena walked into her history class and saw the most foul thing. Everyone in her class was lifeless along with Alaric. There was blood everywhere and their necks had bite wounds on them. Elena looked around to see who had done this and what was happening. She ran over to Alaric to shake him forcefully. “Alaric, wake up.” she grabbed his hands to check if he had his ring on, and he didn’t. “No, Alaric.” she cried.

  
Elena opened her eyes and the water was still running in the bathroom. She struggled for breath and felt demented. It was such a vivid daydream and so vile.

“It’s easy getting in your head.”

Elena knew that conceited tone of voice so well. She was afraid to turn around and face her. She put her hands down on the sink and looked down into it. She felt a lump in her throat, but she didn’t want to cry in front of Katherine. That would degrade her.

“Leave me alone.” Elena tried to hold her ground. She tightened her grip to the sink, and swayed back and forth, trying not to cry. Then, she looked up into the mirror and saw the vampire standing a couple feet behind her.   
  
A single tear fell down Elena’s cheek as she made in-direct eye contact with Katherine.

  
“Why did you do that?” Elena felt betrayed. Maybe, she did trust her. Maybe, she was expecting more from her. “I needed to test you.” Katherine responded. Elena swung around and made way to Katherine. She gave her a rough slap on the face.

The slap obviously did not hurt Katherine physically, but acted as a sign. Elena wasn’t scared of her anymore. “I’m not something you can just mess with.” Elena shoved Katherine but she barely moved. The girl kept on hitting her repeatedly in anger.

Katherine did not respond nor did her body. Elena’s hits slowed as she was now sobbing and she collapsed into Katherine’s. Elena wrapped her arms around Katherine’s neck, hugging her. The vampire returned the hug out-of-character. She stroked Elena’s hair delicately.

They both stood there in such a fierce embrace. Elena rose her head from Katherine’s neck to look at her. Katherine wiped Elena’s tears away with her two thumbs and left a kiss on her forehead.

Katherine let go of her and sped her way out of the bathroom. Elena now felt empty. She had missed half of her class but that was the least of her concern now. Why did Katherine make her feel this way? She thought about what Caroline had said to her. _She’s unpredictable. You shouldn’t trust her, Elena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this, yep. Sorry, just angst.
> 
> You all are horny. No shame. (only a little)


	3. Do You Trust Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for today.. Wrote two chapters in one day.
> 
> Enjoy.

Elena slammed the door behind her as she ran up the stairs in a hurry. “Elena?” Jeremy called going behind her. She always comes and talks to him before going up to her room. “Elena!” he was stuck on the other side of Elena’s door.

“Jer, I’ll be down soon.” Elena didn’t want to worry her brother. He had already been going through Jenna’s death. At least he had Anna to comfort him through it. However, nothing can replace family. “Please, just go downstairs. I’ll meet you there.” Elena repeated. She heard his footsteps redirect back down the stairs.  
  
Elena put her head back onto the door and slid down so she could sit on the floor. She took a deep breath and fidgeted with her necklace. When she looked up, Stefan was there, sitting on her window bench. She flinched a bit. “Stefan, you scared me.” Elena stood up and walked over to sit next to him. “Sorry, I just wanted to check in, heard you left school early.” Elena rolled her eyes. Caroline had probably told everyone. “Yeah, I just didn’t feel good. It’s not important, really.” she shrugged and looked to see if Stefan believed her.

Stefan grinned and shook his head. “You can always talk to me, I’m here. I know things are weird between us but we’re friends.” Elena sighed, “I know, it’s just-“ she looked away. “It’s just weird.” Stefan put his hand on her back and pat her gently. “You’ve lost so much, Elena. It’s alright to be upset.”

Except, that wasn’t what she was upset about. At least now there was a cover up for Elena being frustrated. “Stefan.” Elena shimmied so that he could take his hand off her back. “I need to be alone right now.”

About two hours passed as Elena just finished her journal entry. Even that, was becoming less of a help to her. She wondered if Katherine would come see her tonight. She believed it was so foolish of her to expect more than just sex from her. It’s not like the sex was bad, though. It was intense. Intense. The perfect word to describe the experience.

She put her diary on her side table and remembered the note. Elena picked it up. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to read it or not. It was probably a snarky goodbye note or something. Katherine didn’t have her number and neither did Elena have hers.

Elena decided to open it up, and read:

Leave your window open tonight.

KP

She folded the note and tucked it into her side table’s drawer. Elena studied her window for a couple seconds and then got up to do just as Katherine said to, but didn’t. She didn’t want to do it anymore—listen to Katherine as if they were dating or if they were even friends. They weren’t even friends.

At around 9:00 p.m., Elena had finished brushing her teeth. She turned the sink off, and went to open her bathroom door. Before doing so, she knew who would be there. Katherine would have found a way to sneak in even without opening the window. Elena straightened herself up and stood firm.

She opened the door, and nobody was there. Not on her bed, not near her window, not around her room. She even looked behind her to see if Katherine sped her way behind her. Elena was a little disappointed. She was hoping that Katherine would show up. She liked the way Katherine was unpredictable.

Elena curled up into her bed, and shut off her light. She stared blankly at the ceiling, then she kept staring at her window. She kept contemplating whether she should open it or not. What if Katherine got mad? She ended up falling asleep due to stress, anyway.

**12:00 a.m.**

Elena jumped up from her bed, as she was woken up by the banging on her window. The moon was rather bright tonight and she didn’t have to turn her light on. The way the moonlight reflected on the vampire’s brown curls was so mesmerizing.

They both noticed each other as Elena came up to the window. Elena placed her hand on the glass. Katherine continued to knock, teasingly.

Elena unlocked the latches on the window and let it hang open. Katherine had climbed a huge tree next to it and was holding onto the windowsill along with the branch she was on. “Well, come on.” Katherine motioned.

“What?”

“Come down with me.” Katherine jumped off the tree effortlessly because of her abilities. Elena popped her head out the window to look down at her. The distance was long for her. She went back into her room to put socks and her sneakers on accompanied by a jean jacket. Elena opened her bedroom door to see if Jeremy was awake, but his door was closed and the lights were off. She closed the door quietly and made her way back to the window.   
  
Elena popped her head out of the window again. “It’s too far. I can’t climb.” Katherine laughed at the girl. “Just jump, I’ll catch you.”

“I’ll go from the front door-““Jump.”

Elena still felt uneasy.   
  
“Do you trust me?” Katherine looked up at her waiting.  
  
Elena put one foot out, experimentally and then put the other. She sat on the ledge while her feet dangled, and she slid off.

Katherine caught her about one inch from the ground to scare her. Elena got off of Katherine after. “My window’s still open.” she pointed at it. Katherine ignored her observation and walked off to her car. Elena scoffed and followed her, crossing her arms because of the cold wind. She opened the passenger’s door and they both boarded the car.

“Where are we going?” Elena turned to look at Katherine as she faced the road, driving. “Not far.” she responded in a bland tone.

As they were now on the empty highway, Elena started to worry. “Katherine, where are we going?”

The vampire didn’t respond.   
  
Elena sighed as she rested her head on the car door looking at the trees. She felt a hand trail over her thigh, and it wasn’t hers. She didn’t look down because she had already expected this. Instead, she threw her head back and waited for it to continue.

As Katherine was steering with her left hand, she used her right hand to tease Elena. Her hand slithered into her bottoms and Elena reacted with a soft breath. Katherine’s middle finger circled around the wetness of Elena’s core just outside of her panties. She was absolutely drenched from barely any contact.

Katherine’s finger continued to stroke the hem of her panties, until it finally made its way inside. Elena closed her eyes and just breathed through it.

**1:30 a.m.  
Unspecified Location  
**

“The girl is on her way.” said the man. “She’ll be here shortly, if according to plan.”

“Please enlighten me brother, who will be delivering her?” the other man questioned.

“An old friend of ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooooo


	4. Thirty Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, 
> 
> Enjoy

** 2:00 a.m. **

“Look, Katherine.” Elena read the time. “It’s been two hours since we’ve left, just tell me where we’re going. Jere-“

“Little brother is just fine, Elena.” Katherine jeered. She turned up the music in hopes it would overlap Elena’s whining. Right after the attempt, Elena turned it back down again grabbing Katherine’s hand in the process.

Elena gripped Katherine’s hand tightly as if she wasn’t a five-hundred-year-old vampire who could rip Elena’s heart out at any second. Elena let go of her after coming back to her senses. Katherine smirked and put her hand back on the wheel.

“Are you hungry?” Katherine asked as she fixed her sight on a diner up ahead the road. “Yeah, I guess. A little. You?” Katherine turned to stare at Elena. “Right, sorry.” Elena gave a half-suppressed laugh. 

Katherine pulled into the diner’s parking lot. “I mean, it’s still a valid question.” Katherine aimed her finger at a group of intoxicated college girls sitting in a booth near the window. “Dinner.” Elena had just remembered who the monster she was with now. 

Katherine parked in front of the diner and got out of the car. “Come on.”

Just as Elena was about to get out as well, her phone rang. Elena held her ringing phone up and gave Katherine a signal from inside the car. Katherine understood and waited for her. Elena looked at her phone. It was Caroline. 

“What?” Elena said under her breath before taking the call. “Hey, Caroline?” 

“Elena! Where are you? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, Care. I’m fine. I’m just in bed.”

There was a pause before Caroline replied.

“I was just at your house, Elena. I was going to check-in and see if you were alright, leaving school and everything in general. ”

Elena didn’t say anything.

“Where are you?”

“It’s none of your business.” Elena snapped and shut her eyes while immediately regretting what she just said. 

“Seriously?”

“Connection is bad. I’ll call you back”

“Elen-“  
  


Elena closed her phone and threw it in the cupholder. She opened the door fiercely and closed it as she approached Katherine. Before Katherine could say anything, “Show me how you do it, how you feed on people. I wanna see.” Elena took hold of Katherine’s arm and tugged her as she walked into the diner.

They took seats at the counter bar. Katherine called the server over to assist them, “Fries and a strawberry milkshake.” Elena waited for Katherine to order. “I’ll have my usual.” The man nodded as he tilted his head so that his neck was facing Katherine. 

Katherine grasped the man by the neck and punctured her fangs into him. He didn’t move at all as if this was a normal thing to happen to him. Katherine finished her meal as she pushed him away but he collapsed onto the floor. 

“Shame.” Katherine lapped up the remaining blood on her mouth. “Is he?” Elena held a hand up to her mouth in shock. “You just killed him.” 

“Those bandages never work fully. I had compelled him since I’d be coming here a lot. I’ve been using him for a while, I guess his body finally gave up.” 

Elena frowned at the dead man lying before her. 

“What’s next?” Elena’s mood changed as she got up from her stool and pointed at the girls who Katherine had talked about before. 

“I’m full.” Katherine made her way over the counter and grabbed a bottle of Hennessy. She slid it to Elena’s side.

Elena popped the cap off and started drinking immediately.

** 2:50 a.m. **

Katherine had two girls sitting beside her, on the floor with both of their necks having puncture marks. Elena stood up on the diner counter, half-empty bottle in hand, waving it around. 

Elena took a big step to get off the counter and strutted to where Katherine was sitting. She placed herself onto her lap and started to kiss her. Katherine yanked the bottle away from Elena’s hand and flung it across the room using her amplified speed. 

In the middle of their intense make-out and the grinding of Elena’s hips onto Katherine’s, one of their phones rang. “It’s probably Caroline, ignore it.” Elena slurred her words and was far too drunk to understand that it was not her phone ringing. 

Katherine smoothly managed to take Elena off her lap and put her to the side. Elena laid down on the floor sloppily. 

Katherine went outside to take the phone call. “Yes, I’m coming.”

“What’s the interruption, Katerina.”

“She ate.”

“She ate?”

“I thought she should have a last meal.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

“Yup.”

“You have ten minutes to arrive here, or we will take her ourselves along with you.”

“We’re not even ten minutes away, at least thirty.”

“Thirty?”

“Yes.”

“Thirty minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this wasn't all that great and it was short as well.  
> It is 11 p.m. where I am and I always like to believe my imagination works wonders at night. but tonight it just didn't really do so.
> 
> Thank you for reading, all.


	5. Oh, My Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Writer's block is the worst. I feel as if I'm on fire for a minute and then lose flow right after.   
> This is part one of this chapter, and since I feel as if this is way too short to be considered a full chapter I will just split it into two parts. Part two will most likely be written tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy

** 3:00 a.m. **

Since Elena was blacked out onto the floor, Katherine picked her up bridal style. She left the diner and made her way to the car. She popped the trunk open and hesitated to drop Elena in. 

** Katherine Pierce: POV **

_ I’ve been planning this for weeks. It’s finally time to live my life and not have to run anymore. I’ve never had a problem with taking out the innocent ones but since I’ve come face to face with this situation, it feels difficult. It’s not as if I feel anything for this girl, I would be doing her a favor by turning her in to Klaus. Dying would erase all of the pain she’s had for the past year. I have to turn her in, I don’t see anything special about Elena. She’s just another girl. _

Katherine thought for a couple of seconds and proceeded with the action. She went to grab the rope in the corner but stalled again. She huffed and continued to tie Elena’s hands together along with her ankles. Before closing the trunk, Katherine scanned Elena’s face to see if she had woken up. Elena remained unconscious, she closed the trunk. 

** 3:15 a.m. **

The car ride was silent with only Katherine driving before she heard Elena’s cellphone ringing faintly in the back of her car. 

** 3:25 a.m. **

When Katherine was about to make a turn onto the road of the house, she heard Elena’s voice. She pulled over to the side of the road and got out to open the trunk.

“What’re you doing,” Elena mumbled and yawned. “A game.” Katherine winked and by instinct, smiled almost as if she missed Elena’s presence. 

Katherine trailed her thumb over Elena’s cheek and stroked it. Elena’s eyes were still on the verge of closing. “I feel sick.” Elena turned her head so that she could see Katherine more. 

“Here.” Katherine bit into her wrist and put it on Elena’s mouth. “You’ll feel better. Just drink.” Elena lapped up as much blood as she could before Katherine’s wrist healed. Katherine used her sleeve to clean up any excess blood on Elena’s mouth until it was fully clean. Then, she placed a soft kiss on Elena’s forehead.

“So a game, huh?” Elena bit her lip, aching for Katherine’s touch. “Yes, just stay quiet and be a good girl.”

** Mystic Falls **

“Bonnie’s doing a locator spell now, there’s seriously something wrong here.” Caroline shook her head in frustration. “So, you think it might be Katherine.” Damon glanced at Caroline before taking another sip of bourbon. 

“Caroline’s right,” Stefan said, Caroline tried to hide her smile. “Katherine’s out of the tomb, Elena is the key to her freedom. It makes sense.” 

Bonnie came into the living room and everyone stood up. “I found her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, yes I know it was very short but I just want to get as much content in as I can for now.  
> Sorry it could not be longer. Perhaps I'll release the two parts and merge them together to edit it as one chapter.
> 
> I am trying to feed my readers, that is all..


End file.
